


So this is how it Ends

by Zeref_the_Dark_Mage



Series: The Past and the Future [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Naruto and Hinata were only FRIENDS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage/pseuds/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending Naruto's and Sasuke's final fight, and the fallout from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So this is how it Ends

Naruto leaned back against the side of the cold, wet headstone that he had just slid down. It pained him to see hi- the name engraved on it. Though, it was partly his own fault for the body that was laid to rest. Sasuke and himself had visciously fought and blew each other's arms off. They were on death's door because of it. There wasn't much of a suprise that one of them died. But Naruto was at least happy that Sasuke had finally left the darkness. At least before he...

"I wish I got the chance..." Naruto breathed. Water droplets started to spordically fall from the sky in large intervaults. He tilted his head back and looked at the medium gray clouds. "It's almost as if the sky's crying. But I guess its been that way all day." Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the funeral that took place earlier in the day.

.........

Rain was pouring from the heavy, grey clouds. A somber mood hung heavily around the gathered people at the fresh grave. Naruto stood quietly in the back, no one paid him any mind. He stood there numbly, not paying any attention to the words being said. During the funeral, his left hand drifted to what remained of his right arm. Naruto's attention was grabbed when a sob cut through the air. He made his way around the sea of black to see Sakura on her knees wailing. The sobs started to die down with the combined efforts of Tsunade and Ino's comforting. Naruto slid next to her and gently rubbed her back. Instantly, she whirled around and looked in his direction with wild green eyes. He winced at the sight of the redness and puffiness that encircled her tired eyes.

Ino looked at Sakura with concern. Her eyes flicked over to where Sakura was looking at and frowned. "Sakura..." She whispered. Sakura blinked and smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry Ino, I just got distracted..." She apologized. The pink haired teen allowed Ino to pull her up and guided her to the podium. Naruto stood and sadly listened to Sakura as she started to speak.

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto gently apologized.

.....

Naruto's reminesing was stopped with the now pouring rain. The falling droplets were now pelting him and the area around him. He sighed as he closed his eyes and calmly listened to the rain. That was until a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Brat, don't you think it's time to go?" They softly asked. He could detect sadness in their voice as they spoke those words.

Naruto refused to meet their possibly pitying gaze. He stares forward, watching a dark haired woman walk toward him and the grave he was still leaning on. When she reached him, he could now clearly see it was Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress was still dressed in her black mourning atire. Sadness was evident in her pale, pupilless eyes that shimmered with unshed tears.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I-I-I wish things turned out more differently, especially for your sake." Her voice cracked and wavered. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. Sobs started to shake through her body.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered. He looked at her with a pained expression. He turned his head toward his companion. "I'm ready to go, just let me say good bye first." Naruto rose from the now muddy ground and silently strode over to where Hinata was crying.

Naruto gently placed his remaining hand on Hinata's back. "I'm so sorry Hinata. I wish I could stay here with you and everyone else but I can't." He watched Hinata wipe her tears. "Even if... you can't hear or see me, I just wanted to say goodbye. And also thank you for being a good friend and believing in me. I'm sorry I can't become Hokage and keep my word to Neji. I hope you can do it in my stead. And also, I hope you find happiness, you deserve it." With that, Naruto pressed his lips against the top of Hinata's head. He looked to Jiraiya, who was watching with a remorseful heard his former sensei whisper 'I'm sorry kid' as he walked over to him. His sensei's looked sad.

Naruto gave the toad sage a weak smile. "It's alright sensei, I've already made my peace. Now let's go, I wanna see my mom and dad." Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's spikey hair as the duo crossed over.

Hinata's pale eyes widened with shock. She had heard Naruto's voice and felt his pressence. Once more, tears started to coat her cheeks. Naruto had told her goodbye, placed his faith in her to help her clan,  _and_ wished her to find happiness. "How can I do any of that if you're gone?!" She cried.


End file.
